


I'm Moving Out

by fallingforthecaptain



Category: Captain Swan - Fandom, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-10 15:37:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3295688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingforthecaptain/pseuds/fallingforthecaptain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Emma Swan decides it is time to move out on her own she buys Zelena's old farmhouse, she and Captain Hook start to do the place up and move in together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chapter 1

Something had been bugging Emma Swan ever since her first official date with Killian Jones otherwise known as Captain Hook. Though it must be said that night he had his hand back and though she longed to ask how she suspected Hook had made a deal with the crocodile! Of course that bothered her, but that was not the problem that seemed to niggle at the back of her mind no matter what she was doing.   
No the thing that bothered her was that she was living with her parents, and sure at first she had moved in thinking her mother was her best friend, but still! She was a grown woman and had been independent her whole life because she had grown up in foster care.   
It was the date that had made up her mind, that night she had wanted to invite him in for coffee and to be alone with him. She had felt like a teenager however when she remembered that the other side of her door was both her parents, their son, her son and an ice queen!  
Emma loved bonding with her son and her parents, but now they had a baby and she had met Killian the small apartment that had once only had one person living in it felt fit to burst! As Emma stood in the room of the house Regina and Henry were sure the writer of the book they were all in lived, she made a decision. Emma was going to move out, to where she was not sure but she kind of wanted to live out of town a little and have some peace and quiet and get some independence back.   
The next day without telling anyone she headed to the realtor, not that many homes ever came up for sale because nobody could leave the town but still he was there! She browsed the pictures and descriptions that lined the walls while the balding, skinny man with thick glasses tried to sell her on every one. He seemed to be excited at the thought of selling a home, but to Emma he felt more like a mosquito buzzing round her driving her crazy.   
Turning slowly and trying to keep her cool Emma forced a smile, "I want somewhere with land, where I can grow things and there is space for Henry to play and run without the noise and bussle of the town? Do you have anything that would suit a..." she coughed "...hopefully growing family in my price range?"   
The man rubbed the back of his neck and looked down "well there is one place, but it has been for sale a while and nobody will even look round!" He wandered off to a filing cabinet and thumbed through several filed before making a "ah ha" sound and walking back to Emma nervously handing her the leaflet.   
Shaken a little by his reaction she raised an eyebrow and took a deep breath wondering if it was haunted or something. However, the moment she looked at the picture she realised the whole reason for his reaction, "this is Zelena's place...where she kept Mr. Gold imprisoned..." 

He nodded and folded his arms over his chest nervously, "w-well yes that is true Miss Swan but if you look passed that you will see the price, it has five bedrooms, a large kitchen, a spacious master bedroom and plenty of land...it was a farm you know?" 

Emma took a deep breath and sat down before going through the description and thinking about everything that had happened there. Could she really live somewhere like that, it looked an amazing place but it needed a lot of work doing to get it how she would want. Then again she had plenty of people who would be willing to help her because of her position in the town and who her parents were. 

With every change of thought from positive to negative her head tilted one way and then the other, but the whole time the realtor stood patiently and watched her. He seemed to have got the message she didn't want him offering ideas or thoughts and had fallen silent thankfully. 

Finally Emma took a deep breath and nodded "I'll take it..." she paused and raised a hand as if changing her mind then shook her head "...no, yes I will take it!" She swallowed hard all too aware of what a big step this was and that setting down roots in Storybrooke was something she never thought she would do! But her and Hook were getting serious and though they had their problems she knew that like her parents they would always find one another no matter what. 

As the realtor wandered off to get the paperwork Emma pulled off her hat and scarf suddenly feeling very warm. She was buying a farm that was perfect for her and Hook in every way, but there were many unpleasant memories that remained from Zelena's time in the town and she wondered if Henry and Hook would even want to live there? Or would she be stuck owning a farm nobody wanted to live in and was impossible to sell? 

By the time he came back and started to fill everything in Emma was in some kind of shock, she watched him work silently and felt completely numb. She knew she should call her mother or Hook for advice, but her stubborn side wanted to show she was able to make this sort of decision for herself so she stood her ground. 

She signed everything placed under her nose and finally with a big beaming smile she was handed a set of keys. He looked into her eyes kindly, "I know I should wait until everything goes through but I trust you, you have kept this town safe! Now you have a home of your own where family can visit and you can make perfect!" 

Emma took a deep breath and numbly nodded an uncertain smile on her face as she looked at the keys in her hand. Now she had four people who would be shocked to tell and no idea how it would go. Checking her wristwatch she bit her lower lip and noted that Mary Margaret would be making dinner and Henry would be on his way home. She thanked the realtor and pushed the keys into her pocket and headed off determined to catch Henry before he got to the apartment and tell him first.


	2. Breaking the news

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma has bought Zelena's old farmhouse so now she needs to break the news to her son Henry and her parents.

Emma caught up with Henry on the main street of town ambling home with a large bag on his back full of homework he needed to do. She watched him a moment wondering how he would take moving, but he was getting older and she knew he would need space once he was a teenager and she wanted to give him everything. She jogged up behind him and ruffled his hair to playfully annoy him "hey kid want to grab a hot chocolate at Granny's with me? I got something I need to tell you..." she looked down a nervous smile on her lips and clearly worried.

Henry stopped walking and looked up at her his brow furrowed with worry and unsure whether this was a good or bad something. He took a deep breath and nodded "sure mom I'd like that...but before we go in is this good or bad, you know just so I can prepare myself?"

Emma sighed and smiled softly as she played with the edge on her leather jacket, "well it's good news I think I am just not sure how you're going to take it that's all kid!" he looked up at her for a moment before shrugging and heading over to the popular cafe. Emma followed along though she had no idea how she was going to explain this or how she was going to tell her parents!

They slid into a booth about half way back and she caught Red's attention who nodded meaning the usual was on its way! She got comfortable and fidgeted as Henry simply rested his arms on the table and watched her, "so are you going to do that long or are you going to tell me what's going on?" he asked simply which reminded her that stretching this out was doing neither of them any good!

Sighing she shuffled closer to the table and bit her lower lip before looking up at her son, "well the thing is that the apartment is getting pretty crowded, in fact with a baby and us Mary Margaret's place is, well we don't have much privacy and now I am seeing Hook I realise that things are changing and that's not a bad thing..." she paused as Ruby bought their drinks and looked as if she was about to say something but changed her mind when she saw the looks on their faces. Once she was gone Emma carried on, "well today I bought us a place of our own...it will mean you get a room to yourself and your grandparents can enjoy baby Neal without us always under their feet...what do you think?"

Henry looked thoughtful before smiling, "I think it will be better I know we are all struggling to get time alone, and now I am getting older I need somewhere quiet I can do my homework! So where did you buy?" he asked as he made a start on his hot chocolate.

Emma let out a breath she hadn't been aware she was holding and swallowed hard her throat suddenly very dry. Shaking her head she ran her fingers through her long, blonde curls and looked him in the eye "now I need you to keep an open mind ok? But I bought Zelena's old farmhouse..." she paused waiting for his reaction but he was staring at her in total shock. She frowned and shook her head again forcing a smile "I know but she is gone and the place was in my price range and a lot more land and house than I could have afforded without the whole it belonged to an evil witch thing! But we can do the place up and get it just how we want it, we could have animals if we wanted and grow our own...ok I know I am not exactly good at farming, but granddad is and I know he would help...say something?" she asked hoping for something positive.

Henry swallowed his hot chocolate and looked up at her, "well I can see why you bought it, I mean nobody is going to are they? And I know we could make the place amazing and its quiet there and you would get some peace when you aren't at work...but bad things happened there!" he said with a shrug.

Emma slumped back in her seat and pushed her spoon into the cream which was quickly melting. She stabbed at the drink a few times before looking up at him "so you won't move there with me? I mean maybe my parents will move there and we could stay in the apartment..." she said more thinking out loud than asking his opinion.

Henry reached over and touched her hand making her look up at him, "no I mean, yes I will move there with you! You must have a good idea what you want to do there and I mean you do everything for everyone else you deserve to have the house you want!"

Emma smiled and sighed in relief before leaning forward "shall we go tell your grandparents? I think I will wait to break the news to Mr Gold, but Mary Margaret and David will need to know they will have more room soon!" Henry smiled and gulped down the rest of his hot chocolate before they headed home to break the news.

By the time they got home Henry had convinced Emma that they would take the news well and she was actually excited to tell them. His reaction had taken away her fears somewhat and as they walked in she could not wait to break the news. Snow was stood in the kitchen with baby Neal in one arm and the other placing milk and cookies on the counter for Henry's after school snack. David was sat reading the paper and had clearly been catching his wife up on current events, Emma hung her jacket up and took a deep breath.

Snow noticed her trepidation and moved towards her with a look of concern "Emma honey what's wrong? Has something happened?"

Emma smiled and shook her head "oh no nothing like that it's good news I am just a little nervous" she said as both her parents looked at her clearly wondering what was wrong. "Well you see I...since my date with Hook I...well I realised how crowded it is here and with Henry growing up we all could use more space for privacy..."

Before she could say anything else Mary Margaret spoke up "you are moving out? You don't like living with us anymore?"

David stood up and wrapped an arm around his wife "I am sure she didn't mean it like that, I mean be honest this place is a little crowded you used to live here on your own!" he said tenderly kissing his wife's temple as his other hand stroked his son's head.

Emma let out a relieved sigh of relief "exactly mom I just think we need space, and I know I am a city girl, but I kind of wanted somewhere out of town so we can have some space and it's a farm I knew you would like that dad and it needs work doing so we can all chip in to get the place done up..."

Snow shook her head her smile fading "you have but face Emma, what's the problem?"

Looking up at her mother she swallowed the lump from her throat and forced an awkward smile "well it's just that it's Zelena's old house..."

Both parents started talking at one and Emma staggered back a step trying to listen and also trying to keep her excitement. Holding her hands up she waited for them to get quiet "I know! I know ok? It isn't like I just rushed into buying this place without thinking!" She sighed and waited for both parents to calm down "I got it at a good price because of the stigma attached to the place, and it's a lovely house I remember thinking that when we were searching it! I have some ideas for how to do it up and Henry can have his own room and me and Hook can have some privacy..."

David looked like she had just punched him in the stomach "wait you are going to ask the pirate to live with you?"

Emma shook her head and bit her lower lip "no I just...I love him I mean I do and I can't help thinking of one day and I would like to have a place for us where we can call it ours and home and be happy...I know bad things happened there, but once it is painted and I replace the kitchen and bathroom, maybe get some kind of garden set up people will think of it as mine not hers!"

David ran his fingers through his hair in exasperation, but Snow laid a hand on his arm and spoke up "well it sounds like you thought it through and I know everyone will help out as much as they can. Have you told Hook yet?" she asked trying to sound nonchalant.

Emma shook her head and grabbed her jacket again shrugging it on, "no but I want to, I just wanted you three to know first. Look I know this is a shock and not me, but it feels right I mean I want to be where you are not in some big city where I never get to see you all! I'm going to find Hook and tell him...I'll grab something to eat out so don't wait for me ok?" she said as she headed out the door wanting to get breaking this news out the way.


	3. Love or the sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma confronts her feelings for Hook while realising her fears could stop her getting her happy ever after

Emma pushed her hands into her coat pockets and walked with her head down, she didn't want to talk to people she wanted to think. Her family had of course been shocked, but they had also supported her decision and she could not help but think about how lucky she was that they found one another again. Her thoughts wandered back to that day when she opened the door and there stood Henry declaring he was her son. He had been so young then but so brave and she hated to think of the things that could have happened to him on the way to her. He could have been taken, or attacked and a shiver ran down her spine at the thought of him lost and alone somewhere. 

The question was whether she would be happy in Storybrooke forever? 

She had bought the house on a dream of happily ever after with Hook and Henry...she knew he was her true love but did he want forever in the town? He had not mentioned leaving or going back to the Enchanted Forest, but he spent a lot of his time at the docks was that routine or did he long to leave? 

She was suddenly gripped with overwhelming panic, her breathing shallow and fast as she considered Hook not wanting to live there with her. Would he one day sail away into the distance? She knew he had Smee by his side who often spoke of them stealing a boat and leaving, but just the thought of that made her heart hurt...she raised her hand to her chest and tried to take deep breaths. She could not have a panic attack here in the middle of the street people would ask why and then what could she say? 

She sighed and ran her fingers through her long, blonde hair before swallowing hard and forcing a smile as she passed a group of people. She licked her suddenly dry lips and shook her head "stop being stupid Swan!" she muttered to herself as she held her head high and decided to lay it all on the table. She would find Hook and for once just open up and tell him how she felt... 

By the time she had reached the docks she was determined she would tell him everything and whatever his reaction she would deal with it. She smiled lightly as he noticed her and moved away from Smee, "Emma! I didn't know we had anything planned love?" 

She shook her head "oh no I just...I think we need to talk..." he looked wide eyed and wary now sure that she was about to tell him she was done with him. He nodded though and led the way to the benches where they could sit together and look out over the ocean. 

For a short time they were quiet just watching the ripples of the water as she gathered her thoughts, she was a little cold but it was helping her to keep her thoughts from scattering. Biting her lower lip she took a breath "it's so beautiful here you must miss the ocean a lot...sailing to anywhere you want and having a crew of your own?" she asked nervously wanting a clue about where she stood with him.

Hook nodded his expression both serious and confused, "aye it is easy to miss the sea, I grew up around ships I was a navy man! I guess becoming a pirate was down to my brother's death but it has kept me alive and sailing through many worlds all this time...I do miss the freedom..." he said quietly. 

She sighed and shook her head looking down "I'm scared..." 

This was so out of character that it took Hook a moment to recover himself and turn to look at her "scared? Why what's happened?" he asked his arm now around her shoulders and he turned to look at her. 

Emma looked up at him and shook her head as tears threatened to fall "no nothing like that...I just...I am scared that now I have my parents, and Henry and, and you...I am scared I will lose you all!" 

He smiled softly and stroked her cheek "I am right here love, I told you I am a survivor nothing will take me from you!" 

Emma looked out to sea "even that? What if you get your ship back or a ship and a crew? What if you get sent back to the Enchanted Forest? I...today I bought a house I thought maybe one day we could live there together..." she swallowed hard and looked up into his eyes "but I realised coming over here that you might want to be a pirate again...and my parents I know they keep thinking about going back to the Enchanted Forest and...I never lived in that world I belong here but I cannot ask you all to give up where you really belong for me!" 

She stood up suddenly afraid of what he would say next, her usual need to run overwhelming and she started to walk away only for a familiar hand to grip her wrist. Hook pulled her back to him and wrapped his arms around her so she could not escape, "wait! You bought a home for us? For us to be a family with Henry and you think I would choose the sea? No! I have fought for you and changed for you Emma, it was all for you and if you want to live here in Storybrooke then that's where we shall be lass...please trust in us, in me have I not shown you how I feel about you?"

She looked up into his eyes and felt her body relax her hand moving to touch his cheek bringing a smile to his face. She smiled and took a deep breath "I love you Killian, I tried to hide it and to pretend it wasn't real because I have been so afraid of being hurt but I think if I never tell you...I think it will hurt us both!" 

Hook smiled and let out a shaky breath his body shaking as he leant forward and tenderly kissed her lips. Keeping his eyes closed he rested his forehead on hers "I love you too Emma Swan, I will do anything for you anything so you are happy love!" 

She smiled and let out a soft, contented smile "you might not like where I bought, in fact Henry, my mom and dad all thought I was mad but...I bought Zelena's old place..." she said nervously peeping at him not wanting to break their spell.

His eyes widened and he looked out over the sea thinking for a while, "some paint, new galley for you to cook for the boy...it could be perfect lass!" he said with a smile looking at her.

She smiled and melted against him her arms wrapping around his waist, "that is just what I thought, it could be perfect and with the money I saved on the house I can afford a new kitchen and bathroom! So will you help me?" she asked to which he nodded and kissed her lips excited at their potential future together.


	4. The madness begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The town seems to take over the planning and redecorating of the house as soon as they find out and Emma is not quite sure how to react to it.

The next day Emma went to work as usual, she had only told her family and Hook so she felt confident that she could choose who she wanted to tell what when the time came. She knew she would need help fixing the place up, she didn't have money for builders and painters but her father had assured her that everyone would chip in. Of course it was a worry knowing the background of the place but once they ripped out all the furniture and the kitchen, bathroom and basement they could really make it their own. 

She knew just what she wanted the place to be, homely and modern with a lot of oversized and mismatched furniture that she could get from second hand stores and friends. Her mother had promised to help her do up some furniture and she knew that some of the stuff in the house was antique so she would keep the pieces she liked and make it work. Sighing she ran her fingers through her hair and plopped down at her desk in the station, she had a pile of paperwork to catch up on and yet all she could think about was her new home. It would be all hers, not a rented apartment or a squat it would really be hers and she knew that she could make a pirate, a boy and herself a real family there. 

She smiled to herself as she glanced at a picture of herself and Henry that sat on her desk and her mind drifted to daydreams of making breakfast for Hook and Henry. However her daydreaming did not last long as Grumpy breezed in carrying rolls of paper. He pushed things out the way on her desk as she watched in confusion as the dwarf unrolled a floor plan of the house she had just bought. She looked up at him with a raised brow, "how did you know? And where did you get this?" she asked totally blindsided by him.  
Grumpy looked at her as if she had lost her mind "your father told me, so I went to the mayor's office and because it was for you Regina rushed it through! Anyway I was thinking if we take out this wall and rip this out you could have a spacious kitchen/diner with a great view! Keep the living room how it is and change this fifth bedroom into an upstairs bathroom! And what colours were you thinking?" 

Emma's eyes widened and she felt overwhelmed but nodded "yeah that all sounds perfect. As for colours I was thinking maybe a blue and white kitchen? And the living room yellow? Homey you know?" 

Grumpy rubbed his chin and nodded "yeah sure give the kitchen a nautical theme, it's usually done in the bathroom but Hook might get the wrong idea if you do it there...How about the master bedroom?"

Emma took a deep breath and stood up pulling on her jacket, "you know what I need to go patrol so maybe just do the basics for now like you said?" she nodded and walked out wondering just how many people knew by now! As it turned out by the time she went to Granny's for lunch the whole town was offering tips, ways they could help and ideas for the rooms. She sighed heavily and slumped into the booth to wait for her grilled cheese sandwich and hot chocolate. 

Hearing the bell above the door she looked up to see Hook, his eyes met with hers and he gave her that secret smile that meant he had missed her. He slipped in beside her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "how are you today lass? Not regretting asking me to move in are you because I've had half the town offering advice and telling me they will give us things for the house!" 

Emma chuckled and looked up at him "no not regretting, just feeling a little overwhelmed? I guess I just thought of this as being my home, somewhere we could be a family and take the next step together. But it feels more like the town's place the way everyone is giving their ideas! Ruby said the bedroom should be deep red to make you...well you know!" she said looking down a light blush on her cheeks. "I guess it just feels like we are everyone's property, mom said that's what being a royal is like so I guess I should get used to it!" 

Hook pulled her closer and kissed her hair "don't think about it too much love, just remember with the whole town helping the work will be done so much faster! I was there earlier and already most of the furniture has come out, I know the bathroom is gone and the kitchen! Those dwarves work fast!" 

Her eyes widened "what! Oh my god we have to go now!" she said quickly getting up and pushing him to get up. Hook looked confused but left the money for the cheque though they had not eaten and they headed off to her car where they drove to the new house. Emma sighed "I'm sorry I panicked, it's just that some of that furniture I want to keep so I wanted to go through everything you know? I hope it isn't too late!" 

She pulled up at the house to see the place crawling with people lifting things, and even sanding down the outside ready to be repainted. Already there was a pile of the old kitchen cupboards and the old bathroom was on the grass. She noticed her father sanding down a door and then saw her mother carrying baby Neal coming over to them "Emma! Oh we have made quite the start! I saved the best furniture and it has all been put in the barn...don't worry no portals I made sure to check everywhere!" Snow said giving Emma a hug. 

Emma nodded and looked around "this is amazing I mean I hoped people would help but this is...wow!" Hook smiled softly and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze knowing that she didn't cope with surprises too well. He could see how happy and excited Snow was and knew she only meant to help, she had not had much chance to be a mother to Emma before and now she saw this as her chance. 

Nodding Emma smiled and looked at her mother "thanks, I just didn't expect this to be such a big thing to the town. I guess it makes sense though I mean everyone wants to forget Zelena and once the place is done up it will be Emma's and we can forget she ever came and tried to ruin everything!" She smiled at her baby brother her hand stroking his as he reached to her knowing that they could have lost him to her. 

The house was a place full of bad times and bad memories, everyone wanted to forget so Emma headed up to the house to meet with the dwarves and make sure they didn't get too carried away and destroyed the things she liked about the place. She was not good with surprises, but after thinking it through and with her mother and her boyfriend by her side she knew she could face anything. 

Grumpy gave them a tour of the house, without the furniture and the walls that Grumpy had suggested they remove, the place looked a lot bigger. She smiled and nodded already it was getting to a point where they could start seeing how it would be and she hugged Killian close to her "you know I think we could probably move in, in about a week at this rate!" she laughed and he kissed her lips.

Grumpy nodded "that's the plan we want you in as fast as possible, so Geppetto is making the kitchen cabinets, and I got some great dark blue granite" he touched the side of his nose as if saying she shouldn't ask where from and she nodded. He smiled and continued "so that's the kitchen sorted and I have two bathroom suites on order and all you need to do is pick the pain for each room!" he said passing her a pile of paint samples.

She sighed and nodded finally giving in and thankful that everything was in hand Snow smiled at her "I know this is your place but you have your work and I guess I get bored just staying at home with Neal so why not help?" she said with a shrug. 

Emma nodded as she and Killian headed back to the bug with her mom "sure it makes sense hey maybe tonight we could get some food and pick some paint?"


	5. Painting Party

**First of all I am so sorry for the lack of updates, I have been battling my depression and anxiety which made it hard to write here but I am hoping to be back to writing at least once a week again. And now on to the story I hope you like...reviews = love**

 

\-----------

It had been three weeks since Emma had got the keys to Zelena's old property and the house was unrecognisable. The inside had been transformed, with new kitchen cabinets, a downstairs toilet, an upstairs family bathroom and an en suite for the master bedroom. It was a blank canvass inside and hard to believe that it had ever been that shell of a home with no warmth or modernisation at all. The dwarves had all worked so hard with her father to make it the best home it could be and she could not help but be thankful that they cared enough to put in so much hard work.  
  
They had decided to make the basement a den for Henry to keep his computer games and to hang out with his friends. He was a special boy and she wanted him to feel like anything he wanted and needed he could find at home. Though she suspected that David and Hook were turning it more into a man-cave considering they had been conspiring with Henry over what it would look like and there was even talk of getting a pinball machine!  
  
She pretended that it bothered her and that it would be more of a playroom, but the truth was that she hoped it would mean they would use the house more. She loved to think of her and her mother chatting in the kitchen while the boys played downstairs...in fact she kind of had an idea that her parents could convert the barn into a home for themselves but had not mentioned it to them yet. She had a lot of land but she was not a farmer, not like her father, and she knew her mother had talked about having a herb garden there...it would suit her parents a lot better than the small apartment they lived in now.  
  
Emma tried to concentrate at work, she tried not to burn toast at home and she really tried to listen when people were talking to her but daydreaming had become her hobby. She imagined them waking up in their master bedroom, and cuddling on lazy sundays on the sofa watching movies...there was so many things she wanted to experience with Hook and that was not only being able to have sex in their own bed with their own space!  
  
Emma woke early and stretched after a lovely dream and rolled onto her side to look at the clock. It was barely 6am and yet downstairs it was clear her parents had been up for a while and were excited for the day ahead. Sighing she smiled to herself and pulled on some old jeans and a shirt before tying her hair back in a long braid and heading to the kitchen for some much needed coffee.  
  
Her father more or less bounced into the small kitchen area and grinned, "painting day! Are you excited? Your mother organised granny to bring up snacks for everyone and I have bought out all the paintbrushes in the town!" Emma grinned and turned before leaning against the counter and looking into the living room where there were pots and pots of all sorts of colours of paint. The ceilings and the gloss areas of the house had been painted white already today was just her friends painting a room each and getting the bulk of the work done.  
  
She drank her coffee all too aware of the work that would be needed today, that they needed to make sure that everything was perfect and that keeping her friends working would be the task. Her mother had got the idea for a painting party from pinterest and though Emma was the last person to be domesticated she liked the idea of the painting being done in a day so they could move in by the end of the week.  
  
By the time they loaded David's truck up with all the paint and got to the house the place was teaming with close friends who wanted to help. The dwarves had already organised that they would paint the outside white, as well as the new wraparound porch. She and Hook would paint the living room, and Henry would paint his basement room with Jefferson and Grace. Her father wanted to paint the kitchen and her friends each chose a room or a bathroom to do in pairs or threes. By the time it was organised everyone was excited to paint and Emma had to admit she was glad she was going to be working alone with her pirate.  
  
They grabbed the yellow paint and shut the doors to the room so they could talk and be alone. Emma smiled to herself as she started to paint the wall, the light lemon was perfect for the living room and would match the green sofa and armchairs she had ordered which would arrive the next day. People had been gifting her spare furniture as well as her and her mother going to second hand stores and doing up the furniture that had been good enough to keep.  
  
She hummed to herself and she and Hook got lost in the work at hand, it would take a couple of coats and she was excited to see the room finished. Hook smiled and glanced over at Emma often, he loved seeing her so happy and relaxed something that was rare and he wished he could see more of. Hearing her hum to herself he wished he knew the song, but he often was met with the answer of a band he had never heard of so he didn't bother asking.  
  
After a while he stepped back and looked at the wall with a thoughtful expression, "are you sure about this colour love?"  
  
Emma moved to stand behind him, her arms wrapping around his waist and she rested her chin on his shoulder, "you don't like it?"  
  
He sighed and shook his head, "no I like it right enough, but in the main room where we spend much of our time?" he asked resting his head against hers as she considered what he had said.  
  
After a short time she sighed "nope it's no good pirate we are not having anchors and wood everywhere like we live on a ship!"  
  
He chuckled and kissed her cheek before she moved back to carry on painting "aye you could be right lass! I put my total trust in you and your dear mother's choices in colours!" He carried on painting and even hummed along with Emma though he had no idea he was actually singing a song about liking women's butts...a fact that amused her to no end!  
  
By lunchtime and Granny had arrived with food everyone was ready to eat and Emma and Hook had managed to finish the first coat of paint in the room. As they ate the burgers and fries she had bought it became clear that most people had managed to complete one coat of pain in the rooms too and Emma could not help but bounce around a little at the thought they could move the furniture in as soon as the paint was dry.  
  
Eager to get finished Emma ate fast and headed back inside to carry on, loving how excited she was Hook followed her inside. The truth was that Hook had never had a stable home apart from the Jolly Roger, and though he loved his life at sea this felt right to him. He longed to live a normal life in this small town with Emma and get back a bit of the young man he used to be before revenge consumed him.  
  
He threw himself into the work and got a little lost in making the room perfect, he loved the colour and knew that this home was a fresh start for them. By evening the room was finished and Hook stood back to admire the room, an arm around Emma's shoulder's as his unhooked hand held his brush. "It looks beautiful love, it is the perfect, warm and cheerful colour for in here!" He looked over at her and kissed her cheek "ooh you have some paint on you..." he smeared paint from the brush on her cheek and laughed as he ducked away from her.  
  
Emma's eyes widened as she could not believe he had just done that, then she smiled wide and picked up her brush. Hook held his hands out as if in surrender and laughed "now love don't do anything rash...you don't want to get any on the nice floor or the doors..."  
  
She pretended to reconsider until he turned his back then she squealed and jumped on his back painting the front of his shirt and getting it all over his good arm. In retaliation he painted her hands and she placed them all over his face before kissing him not caring about the paint smearing on her own face as they kissed.  
  
Everyone could tell what had happened when they came out of the room with pain smeared all over their faces and they both blushed and looked down embarrassed. However as they walked around the house they realised all the rooms were painted. Emma smiled wide and looked up at Hook her arms around his waist and his around hers "so how do you like our new home?"  
  
He smiled brightly at her "it is perfect love just like you"


	6. First Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is Emma and Killian's first Christmas in their new home and they plan to go all out for it Merry Christmas everyone

It had been six months since Hook and Emma had moved into the Wicked Witch's old home and made it their own. Now it was brightly coloured, the rooms reflecting both of them and Henry especially had left his mark on the home. The family were settled and happy and people no longer thought of it as once being Zelena's and now just called it Hook and Emma's something they were both thankful for. The whole town had helped to get the house ready to be lived in and they had felt a part of the community like never before. Now they wanted to celebrate the perfect Christmas together like they had never had the chance to do before. 

Emma had spent hours threading popcorn garlands for the tree, and she and Henry had made streamers for the ceiling in the living room. If anyone or anything stood still for too long it had tinsel draped on it, and the tree was real and covered in a million baubles and lights. The house looked amazing, and Hook had even strung lights outside that gave the old farmhouse a beautiful blue glow around the roof. This year they were going all out and though Hook was not too interested in Christmas he knew it was important to Henry and Emma. 

Henry was going to be spending Christmas Eve with them and then Regina was picking him up Christmas morning for a day with him. Things had been difficult at first between the women, but now Emma had a home that was safe and he had a bedroom there Regina had opened up to sharing custody. Christmas had been a sticky point because Regina and Henry had their own traditions so it was agreed from now on Christmas Eve would be Emma's day. It would be hard not to have the day and a big dinner with him but the way Killian looked at it they were going to have two Christmases and with how lovely the food here was he was not complaining! 

Henry woke early on Christmas Eve and though he was getting older it was clear by the knock on their door that he was excited. Killian rolled onto his back and groaned, "He's your child make him sleep!" 

Emma laughed and pulled the covers off him "Nope I am way more excited than him and I bought you a onsie and you will wear it!" With that she kissed his lips and headed into the bathroom, by the time she came out Killian's eyes were open and he smiled as she trotted out in a red onsie with reindeer all over it and a santa hat on her messy, blonde curls. She looked adorable and he sighed happily as she headed out with a "breakfast in ten minutes" over her shoulder. 

Killian yawned and stretched before climbing out of bed and heading for the bathroom, he took a quick shower and as he dried himself off he saw it. A black onsie with anchors all over it just perfect for a domesticated pirate like him! Shaking his head at the things he did for this woman he pulled on the onsie then strapped on his hook before heading downstairs to the kitchen. 

There stood Mary Margaret in a christmas themed dress cooking bacon and scambled eggs, "good morning! Nice onsie..." and stifled a giggle. He shuffled awkwardly wishing he had known they would be there because he would not have worn this outfit if he had! 

In the family room was Emma and Henry both in onsies sat on the floor sorting through the brightly coloured parcels. David was sat on the sofa holding baby Neal and they were both wearing hideous Christmas jumpers. When he saw the pirate David started to laugh "Oh Emma no! And I thought your mother was bad enough making me wear this!" 

Emma shook her head "It is only while we have breakfast and open presents, afterwards we have nice clothes for dinner!" Hook did not look impressed with the prospect of whatever she had picked out for him but he forced a smile and joined her and Henry on the floor. 

When Mary Margaret had bought in everyone's breakfasts of eggs, bacon and toast and mugs of coffee they all started to exchange gifts. Henry had the most, but the new bike he wanted so he could ride in the woods around the property made him the happiest and if it hadn't been for Emma making him stay he would have gone out on it right then! But she had other ideas especially when she spied two presents wrapped terribly and a smile from Hook affirmed her suspicions that they were for her. 

She opened the first to find a cute pirate teddy bear complete with a scarf on his head, an eye patch and a skull and crossbones shirt. He was rewarded with a kiss and a smile but that was not the main gift, the smaller box was opened to reveal a gold victorian style locket. Engraved on the back were the words, 'Emma, my world my always love Killian' and inside a picture of him on one side and of Henry the other. She smiled wide and dove into his arms kissing him tenderly, her fingers tangling in his hair until her father cleared his through and the sound of Henry making sick noises behind them could be heard. 

Mary Margaret was cooking dinner with all the trimmings because she knew Emma could not cook and she didn't want their day to be ruined. So while she and David finished things off the three of them headed upstairs to get into their best clothes. Killian pulled on his black jeans and was about start putting on a shirt when Emma shook her head "oh no you are wearing this! And Henry has a matching one!" 

His brow raised at the sight of the bright red jumper with a Christmas tree on it the presents and baubles were stitched on and it looked homemade. He wanted to say no, but she looked so pleased with herself and so excited that he smiled and nodded before pulling it over his head and sighing as he caught sight of himself in the mirror. Moments later Henry barged in "Do I really have to....OMG look at you Dad!" and started to laugh. But Emma and Hook were frozen in place, eyes wide and looking like the world just changed, it had kind of because that was the first time Henry had called him Dad. 

He paused and looked puzzled at their reaction until he realised, "I-is that alright?" he asked both of them and though Hook wanted to rush and say yes he looked at Emma.

She had tears in her eyes and nodded, "Yes Henry we would love you to call Killian Dad!" 

Killian moved over to where Henry stood and sat down on the edge of the bed, "I can never replace your real Dad, and I never want to try lad! I just want you to know that I will always be here for you and your Mom, and you calling me Dad today was the best Christmas present I could have!"


End file.
